


so just pull the trigger

by whimsyappletea



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Guns, Mild Blood, Organized Crime, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/whimsyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re playing a game of cat and mouse that will get us killed.”</p>
<p>—of endless pursuits, irritating pet-names, and an idea that goes out with a bang. Lenrin; mafia/cop alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so just pull the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> ((posting earlier than usual because this weekends gonna be busy weeps
> 
> aaah yes the super self-indulgent au /laughs. mafia!len/cop!rin is the best thing ever and i thank vocaloid tens _Phantom Thief F's Scenario_ very much for inspiring me to write this eyyyy
> 
> apparently i wrote this whole thing in under three hours back then. a tru miracle
> 
> **warning** for a bit of blood and a lot of guns. the povs and tenses jump a lot, but they are all very intentional for the plot. have fun (/ owo)/

.  
.  
.

The sound of a gunshot pierces the air, ringing above the thick of the chaos and bouncing around in her head.

She staggers back, the balusters digging into her back a little. With her fingers pressed against her side and her eyes staring down at the dark colour blooming through her grey shirt, all she can think of is, Oh.

He’s going to be the death of me.

The girl looks up again, catching the faint flicker of guilt and concern cross his eyes as he pockets his revolver. There’s a brief pause as he meets her gaze—

Without warning, he barrels straight at her with reckless abandon, sending them both toppling over the edge of the balcony.

Dimly, she can hear a sharp cry of _“RIN!”_ through the wind howling at her ears, can feel his lips brush against her forehead as he holds her close to his chest.

And then—nothing.

.

**so just pull the trigger**

_is the rigorous guard getting tense? the police—  
is she glaring at that rowdy mafia?_

.

“You are a real piece of work, you know that?” This statement was accompanied by the perfunctory jangle of his shackles, which were cuffed to a nearby streetlamp. His eyes were appreciative as they roamed over her figure—especially lingering on her smooth, stocking-covered legs.

Rin pointedly assumed that he was referring to the handcuffs and not where his gaze was, and answered accordingly: “So I’ve been told.” She consciously adjusted the cap on her head and unconsciously shifted her weight from one foot to the other, silently urging the backup to arrive as fast as possible.

Kagamine Len was not someone she wanted to be around, considering the long string of accused charges he had under his belt, even if they were never prosecuted the whole way through.

Being the heir to one of the largest underground mafia organizations helped in that aspect immensely, much to her displeasure.

He was wearing a smirk that told her he knew it, too, and she wanted nothing more than to punch the expression clean off his face. “I still don’t get why I’m being arrested,” he said conversationally. “Mind explaining to me, doll-face?”

This time, the girl did punch him in the gut, taking a special sort of pleasure in watching him splutter. “Do _not_ ,” she gritted through her teeth, “call me that. You are under arrest for harassing the call-girls and being a general nuisance at the NicoNico Pub.”

“’s that all?” Kagamine asked, after regaining his bearings. “You’re holding me back on such pitiable charges? You do have some nerve.”

“Besides...” Another smirk lifted the corners of his mouth, and Rin certainly did not have to tear her eyes away from the swell of his lips. “Don’t you think that’s just you getting a little—you know—jealous?”

It was her turn to splutter, her cheeks pinking a little. The nerve of him—!

Still, Kagamine did have a point. Compared to his other charges, this was peanuts to him. Wouldn’t it be much more gratifying to pull him in for something big?

With that in mind, Rin chucked the keys at his head with as much force she could muster and stormed away.

There went a perfectly good pair of handcuffs, but—all for the bigger picture, she told herself. Now, if only she could convince her boss of this... and explain why she called off the backup just minutes after she demanded their appearance.

.

She blinks her eyes blearily, the image of paint peeling off the ceiling shifting in and out of focus for a while. This isn’t her house, or the police office—where is she?

A hand pushes back a stray wing of her hair, and the girl tenses, ready to spring up and attack whoever the intruder was—

“Hey, hey,” someone murmurs in low tones, catching her wrists and rubbing them soothingly. She pauses, realizing that the voice sounds familiar. “Shh... Easy there, won’t you? Don’t get up just yet, doll-face, you’re still hurt.”

The nickname clicks in her head, and she relaxes upon recognizing him.

.

Kagamine Len, Kaito thought, one of the youngest and most influential people in the underground society. Kagamine Len, someone so powerful that he could have you, your family, your friends, and even your distant unknown relatives wiped out with the flick of his wrist.

Kagamine Len, currently teasing a rookie cop with a playful gleam in his eyes, even though she seemed hell-bent on throwing him behind bars.

The blue-haired man had been his bodyguard-slash-babysitter since Len was a child, and he had never seen him behave like this around anyone, let alone a hardnosed girl like this one.

“You can’t run anymore, Kagamine Len!” Shimoda shouted, cornering the boy in an alley after a brief chase. “Your prints are all over the scene back at the museum—there’s no way you’ll be able to slip away this time, you jackass!”

“Oh, how you wound me so with your words, doll-face,” he crooned, still looking terribly calm as she bristled. From where Kaito was hiding, he could see the amusement dancing in the boy’s eyes. “Do you really believe I’ll lower myself to petty thieving? And what makes you think I won’t be able to escape?”

If looks could kill, Shimoda probably would have butchered, strangled and pushed the boy off the nearest cliff ten times over by now. “What makes you think you can?”

This was usually the part where Kaito appeared to shoot a few rounds at whichever officer it was and whisked the young master away, but—

Len’s grin grew impossibly wide at her response, immediately reaching an arm out and pulling the girl towards him. He drew her into a quick, searing kiss, fingers tangling in her hair and mouth slanting hotly against hers.

And then he pulled away just as abruptly, strolling out of the alley and leaving behind a dazed, rumpled-looking Shimoda.

I just did, the boy seemed to be saying smugly with every step he took, forming a series of hand signs behind his back—a message for Kaito.

The bodyguard couldn’t help but shake his head at Len’s audacity, before melting back into the shadows to meet him back at their base.

.

“We’re at one of my older villas,” he tells her, dapping at the sweat dotting her forehead with a small, cool towel. He’s seated on a stool that looks like it’ll give way under his weight any moment, but his eyes continue to rest on her. “It’s a little rundown and remote, but at least no one will find us here.”

“I... I see,” is all she can croak, and immediately the boy pours a glass of water from the pitcher by her bedside. He’s gotten everything prepared beforehand, it seems, right down to the littlest of details.

Just as they had planned.

.

Gumi admitted that she was quite fond of the newcomer, Shimoda Rin—she had the right attitude, after all, with an incredibly sharp mind and a determination that crackled like hellfire.

But even she had noticed that there seemed to be something going on between Rin and the notoriously ruthless heir to an even more terrifying mafia syndicate.

Kagamine Len was someone you read in the newspapers and mouthed the name in full, someone you feared and wondered if he had a conscience at all for what he had done. He was way above and beyond Rin’s league, and yet—

And yet, she had somehow managed to catch his attention.

It was a good thing, considering that Kagamine Len had frankly been a real bitch to find over the past few years or so, and for him to be interested in Rin meant he was far less elusive and stuck around a lot to goad her.

It was also rapidly becoming a bad thing, as Gumi knew the girl was growing less resistant to Kagamine Len’s charms and harbouring something a lot fonder and heavier for him.

The green-haired boss couldn’t pinpoint when exactly did this happen, but it was definitely after that wild goose chase during the stolen diamond incident at the museum.

Was it worth it, digging the super rookie a hole so deep she’d never be able to get out?

Gumi bit her lip. Looked out of her office window and towards Rin’s desk, which was completely buried under a pile of notes about Kagamine Len.

She didn’t know—and didn’t know if she wanted to find out.

.

Her boss, she realizes belatedly with a twinge of guilt, must be so worried about her right now. That cry of her name had probably been Gumi.

What would she say, if she had known about them?

Gentle fingers touch her side, jolting her from thoughts. She glances down to see him trace along the bandages around her waist, where the blood has begun to seep through once more.

“I’m sorry,” he says, hoarse and quiet and a little strange, like he’s never really apologized before. “I know it’s gotta be hurting a lot. But I—”

I didn’t mean it; it was just for show. You know that, right?

The girl struggles for a moment to sit up, despite his alarmed cries that she should be resting, what are you doing, your wound might accidentally split open and—

His protests die at the back of his throat when she gently cups his face in both hands.

“I know,” she whispers, pressing her forehead to his. “I know.”

.

Rin didn’t understand how this happened.

He was the heir to a mafia organization, ruthless to the bone; he was just another cruel, selfish piece of garbage who couldn’t stop popping up randomly in her life and irritating her to no end—

Hell, he was _Kagamine Len_ , for god’s sake. He didn’t deserve her love; more than anything, he deserved to rot in jail in a tiny old cell until he died.

But she liked him anyway, and he liked her back, and thus was the irony of her life.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Rin told him, straightening her grey shirt and fiddling with her gold-lined black cuffs. He seemed to enjoy messing up her uniform whenever they met. “We’re playing a game of cat and mouse that will get us killed.”

“What, you can’t handle the thrill, doll-face?” The boy joked, baring his teeth in a dagger-sharp smile as he fixed his vest and tie.

Len sobered quickly enough, though; booking different hotels for their little rendezvous and sneaking around like this had never been his style.

It was time for a change—a huge one, at that.

“I’ve got an idea... but you’ve got to promise me not to hit me until you hear me out till the end, alright?”

.

They stay like that for a while, before he reluctantly pulls away to push the girl back down lightly. No matter how much he wants to keep her in his arms, he has to make sure she heals properly first.

As he tucks her back into the bed, she asks, “Wouldn’t they be looking for you?” The question is a little hesitant, a little concerned.

What if they find you? What then?

The boy gives her a smile, a quiet one tucked at the corner of his lips. “Very few people remember this villa,” he explains. “It was the very first one, before all the other nicer, more modern ones were built. Those who even remember this place at all are from my father’s generation.”

They’re all dead by now, is what he means to say, but knows she gets squeamish about this kind of thing. She appreciates that he doesn’t say it outright all the same, and offers a small smile in return.

.

It was the perfect plan.

The police force had gotten a tip-off from an anonymous source that Kagamine Len would be holding a major drug deal in this building, and so Gumi was leading her officers, Rin hot on her heels as the pseudo second-in-command.

On her count, the green-haired woman kicked down the door, surprising the band of at least ten men inside—including a certain infamous blond male.

“Freeze!” She yelled, aiming her gun at the group at large. “This is the police—put your hands where I can see ‘em!” The rest of the team mirrored her actions.

Len whistled as he directed focus solely on Rin, as if the rest of them weren’t even there. His hands were still sifting through a plastic zip-lock bag on the table. “You’ve finally caught up to me, doll-face. I knew you would.”

The girl glared at him harshly; at the same time, Gumi snarled, “Quit bothering her, you shithead! Drop whatever you’re holding and put your hands on your head!”

He raised an eyebrow at the older woman, as if he had just noticed her for the first time. “Oh, hello—didn’t see you there,” he said pleasantly. “I’ll be glad to cooperate, ma’am.”

With his palms up, he let go of the bag, allowing it to slip to the floor—

A deafening noise was heard as the firecrackers exploded, giving the men a slim window of time to grab their own weapons—most of them being huge, heavy-duty artillery.

“Shit!” Gumi cried, pulling Rin with her as she ducked behind an overturned table for cover against the onslaught of machine gun bullets. “Everyone, hold your positions! Not a single person should leave this building— _especially Kagamine Len!_ ”

From the corner of her eye, Rin noticed the afore-mentioned boy’s back disappearing down the hall, and she immediately jumped up, eyes narrowed. “He’s getting away!”

“What? No, Rin, wait—!” Before Gumi could stop her, the girl was already weaving her way through the crossfire in hot pursuit of the criminal.

This is it, huh, Rin thought, overtaking the boy and stretching out her arms to block his escape route—the balcony. This is how everything will end.

“Don’t do this to me, doll-face,” Len said blandly, his tone almost bored as he toyed with the revolver in one hand. “You can stand there and let me admire you all day, but I have other places to run.”

She stood her ground, unwavering. “No, you don’t. And you won’t have any, from now on.”

His eyebrow twitched, his lips curving to a sneer. There was a reason why so many had cowered before Kagamine Len—Gumi had already warned that he would not hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way, no matter how close he was to the person.

Len spun the cylinder, lifted his arm, and with no hesitation, none at all—

He pulled the trigger.

.

Kagamine Len: the mafia leader with a dagger-sharp smile.

Shimoda Rin: the super rookie officer with a will that crackled like hellfire.

Here, in a place where no one knows who they are, she is just a girl with a lovely smile, and he is just a boy with a penchant for mischief.

Their kisses mingle with sunshine, and that’s all that matters.

.

_in the total darkness,  
a gunshot echoed to raise the curtain on the show._

.  
.  
**omake:**  


“That’s a newcomer on the police force,” Kaito explained, discreetly picking the girl out from the crowd. They were sitting in a quaint little cafe across the street, looking like a pair of friends catching up rather than a mafia heir and his bodyguard. “Her name is Shimoda Rin, and apparently known to be a hard one to crack.”

“Is that so,” he said, disinterest seeping into his voice as he stirred his coffee. It was just another cop, after all, nothing to be concerned about. “How nice.”

At the blue-haired man’s admonishing glare that basically said, At least _look_ at her, won’t you, Len sighed and looked up.

She has the features of a doll, he noted idly, watching the girl squat down to talk to a couple of small kids. Such a shame that she has a washboard chest, but he wouldn’t mind having those creamy legs wrapped around him—

Len cut off his own train of thought when she laughed, threw her head back and really _laughed_ at whatever one of the kids had said.

And he almost couldn’t tear his eyes away from her.

With her soft, twinkling blue eyes and the prettiest smile that could light up the sky, all he could think of was, Oh.

She’s going to be the death of me.

.  
**owari.**  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are both interested and of age, theres actually a nsfw companion piece to this fic on my nsfw writing tumblr. leave a comment if you want the link ye
> 
> **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid, or Vocaloid Ten’s _Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond~_.


End file.
